<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stupid bullies by Queerquest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926186">stupid bullies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest'>Queerquest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyalin oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lin gets bullied, Young Love, kya and lin obviously have crushes on eachother, oblivous sapphics, young kyalin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kya and Lin have a heart to heart on their walk home from school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyalin oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stupid bullies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know Kya and Lin are like fiveish (?) years apart but for the sake of this story I have made them the same age.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kya?" the Earthbender asked as they walked home together from school. "What's up Linny?" the Waterbender chirped as she practiced her waterwhip whilst walking to the ferry. Lin paused for a moment, nervous to ask the question she'd been wondering since early this morning. "D- do you think I'm ugly?" Lin mumbled. Kya bent the water back into her waterbottle, stopping in her tracks and glaring at her friend. "Of course not! you're beautiful." she said walking closer and putting a hand on Lin's shoulder, thanking the spirits for her melanin infused skin that was hiding a deep blush from the Earthbender's sight. "But why would you say something like that?"</p><p>She noticed defensiveness in the way Lin turned from her, avoiding eye contact. Lin didn't like talking about her feelings with anyone, and even though it was easier to talk to Kya it still left her bare and vulnerable. Something she often wasn't willing to do. "Nothing, let's just get to your house. I'm starving." Lin grumbled. Kya smiled as she thought of the perfect idea. "Cmon!" Kya yelped tangling her hand around Lin's pale fingers. The earthbender felt her heart melt, realizing this was the first time she'd touched the Waterbender so intimately.</p><p> "Kya! The ferry's back that way what the in the flameo are you doing?" she protested, pulling back against the girl's hand. "You said you were hungry so let's go get food!" she replied. "I can't...I don't have any money on me."  Lin admitted. "I can pay for your meal Linny." Kya snickered as she walked up to a stand and pulled out her wallet. This was her chance to get Lin to open up, maybe her only chance. She wasn't about to waste it on a stingey few yuans. "Are you sure? You don't have to..." she asked. "You're right. But you're my bestfriend and I want to I'm getting hungry as well so we're going." Lin smiled and dove into Kya's arms.</p><p>Kya shuttered at the sudden affection. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. Although the shiver sent down her spine as a result of Lin's touch confused her to no end. For months on end she'd felt different, seen her friend in a different light. Whether it was discontented daydreams about hanging out with Lin while she was supposed to focus on history class teachings or admiring the way Lin torqued and maneuvered her body during intense training sessions. </p><p>Admiration over the years had turned into something deeper, Kya thought she had a crush on Lin. She wasn't sure why, she'd never really been taught much about same sex couples other than rumors and gossip in the school yard as it was a tabboo topic of their time. She couldn't be gay, she thought to herself. Looking to every old age sterotype that she didn't fit as a way to prove her point.</p><p>But none of that changed the fact that Lin was in her arms and her heart pounded harder than it ever had before, had she known any better she thought she would have dropped dead at that very moment. Lin felt the same way, although she had never even thought about her feelings, she'd never heard of much less ever been taught about same sex relationships she always stacked nervous glances and blushes she gave the Waterbender as deep admiration or simple little flukes that didn't mean anything to either of them. "What?" Lin said as Kya stared into her emerald eyes blankly. "huh? oh... nothing! Why don't you go find a place to sit. You want your usual?"</p><p>Lin nodded excitedly and picked a place in the shade, near the expanding ocean that overlooked Air Temple Island. Lin couldn't stop thinking of what had happened earlier that day, and then what Kya had said. Called her 'beautiful' she lost herself in thoughts both good and bad, until Kya caught her attention holding bubble tea and an order of dumplings, their favorite snack. "thanks Kya" Lin mumbled shyly. "Now will you tell me what happened?"  Kya bursted out, slapping her hand over her mouth and internally scolding herself. She winced as she felt Lin tense up. "Sorry. That was too much. You... you just seemed upset earlier and I was worried."</p><p>"It's stupid. It's just some kids at school." Lin mumbled. "It's not stupid, tell me what happened." Kya whispered softly, putting her hand on top of the Earthbender's. "They said I looked like a boy, and that I was ugly, and... took some money from me." Lin admitted. "Lin..." the Waterbender sighed. Her heart broke for her friend who wouldn't even look at her anymore, she stared at the ground holding in tears.</p><p>"It's fine Kya. I'm fine, it doesn't bother me." Lin sniffled. Struggling as Kya postioned herself beside the Earthbender resting her head on her friend's and taking a sip of her tea. "It's not fine, and it can bother you. You know that right? You don't have to have your mom's morality around me." Kya murmered as she nervously fumbled with a napkin. "She doesn't know. If that's what you're thinking. I don't bother with telling her stuff like that anymore. It's not like she'd care. They're right anyways." Lin grumbled. </p><p>"Lin! Don't say that! You are beautiful and so what if you dress a little boyish, I find it flattering. They don't know what they're talking about. Those stupid bullies are going to peak in high school and you're going to be chief of Republic City! Why don't you see yourself the way I see you!" Kya scolded, quieting down the last couple of words upon noticing she had directed stares from people walking by. The young Beifong was shocked by Kya's speech. She was usually go with the flow, sarcastic, and perky but now she seemed genuinely upset, and for what?</p><p>"D- did i say something to upset you?" Lin questioned confused. "I hate when you talk about yourself like that." Kya scolded, looking down at the emerald eyes she'd grown to love over many years. "How do you see me?" Lin asked. "huh?"  </p><p>"You yelled at me. You asked why I didn't see myself the way you saw me. So tell me, how do you see me." Lin stated.  Kya smiled softly before continuing "You're my bestfriend, one of the strongest people I know, you're funny and confident, snarky and sarcastic in all the best ways.  You're beautiful on the inside but also on the outside and no amount of boyish clothes or messy hair-do's could hide that. And most importantly-" she rambled on telling Lin everything she loved about her, then Kya's eyes widened and a blush not even her melanin could hide rushed to her cheeks when Lin Beifong leaned in and kissed her cheek. Lin quickly gasped, "I'm sorry! I don't know what-"</p><p>Much to her suprise Lin was then interrupted by Kya's lips on hers. A small kiss shared in secret between two teens, niether knowing what it meant for their respective futures together, but finally starting to understand their feelings for eachother. "It's okay. I meant what I said you know. You're beautiful, and they're just stupid bullies."  Kya mumbled softly, breaking the silence as they pulled away from eachother. "yeah, stupid bullies." Lin mumbled, happily resting her head on Kya and watching the sunset until it was time for them to head to the Island.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>